Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: La Batalla de los Dioses - 神と神
by jhondb2013
Summary: Bills, el dios de la destrucción, ve la derrota del Rey Haaku por parte de las Pretty Cure, Nagisa, Honoka y Hikari, él decide buscar a Nagisa en la tierra, su enfrentamiento con Nagisa no se hace esperar ya que ella lo considera como un Zakkena, pero para su sorpresa el poder de Bills es aterrador, y Nagisa cae vencida de un golpe.


PRETTY CURE ALL STARS NEW STAGE: BATTLE OF GODS - SCRIPT  
Ahora, el telón se abre a una nueva batalla con todo el universo involucrado  
"Las más fuertes regresan" 最強リターン

[SALEN LOS LOGOS DE TOEI ANIMATION Y 20TH CENTURY FOX]  
[SE MUESTRA LA GUARIDA DE BILLS]  
Wiss: Señor Bills, despierte  
Bills: 5 minutos más por favor...  
Wiss: [SE ENOJA] Señor Bills, despiértese o lo despierto con una canción de despertar  
Bills: [SE LEVANTA RÁPIDAMENTE] Ya estoy despierto! ya estoy despierto!  
[WISS Y BILLS SE VAN A DESAYUNAR]  
[WISS SACA UNA ESPECIE DE TELEVISOR ENERGÉTICO]  
[SALE LA IMAGEN DE NAGISA VS EL REY HAAKU]  
Wiss: Eh? Ya la había visto antes?  
Bills: ¿Quién es ella?  
Wiss: Es una Pretty Cure, la gente la llama Nagisa Misumi ó Cure Black  
Bills: ¿No que las Precure habían sido eliminadas por Freezer? Estuvo bien que eliminara a ese tipo malo  
Wiss: Pero han quedado sobrevivientes, la mayoría de ellas está en un planeta llamado tierra, en el universo 7  
[BILLS CONVIERTE EN ARENA A UN HUEVO RARO]  
Wiss: Pero ella se puede convertir en una fase toda rara llamada Súper Pretty Cure  
Bills: Verdad? Súper Pretty Cure... Súper Pretty Cure... ¡¿SÚPER PRETTY CURE?!, Cierto, la vi en un sueño  
Wiss: ¿Qué dices?  
Bills: Súper Pretty Cure... Súper Pretty Cure... LA DIOSA! La Ví en mi sueño, soñé que estaba peleando contra la Diosa Pretty Cure que se parece mucho a ella, Quiero ir a buscarla por favor, Siiiiiiiii?  
Wiss: Está bien  
Bills: Genial! Ya sé donde buscarla  
[SE MUESTRA EL LOGO DE LA PELÍCULA]  
[SE MUESTRA EL PLANETA DE KAIOSAMA]  
[KAIOSAMA ESTÁ HABLANDO CON LOS SUPREMOS KAIOSAMA INTENTANDO QUE NAGISA NO SE DÉ CUENTA DE LO QUE ESTÁN HABLANDO]  
Kibito: Ese es el Dios de la Destrucción, Bills, es el ser más poderoso del universo, supera a Freezer, Cell y Majin Buu, y lo peor es que ha despertado!  
Kaiosama: Qué? Eso es malo  
[NAGISA LOS ESPÍA POR DETRÁS DE LA CASA]  
Nagisa: De qué estabas hablando?  
Kaiosama: No... de nada  
Nagisa: A mí no me engañas, es algo increíble ¿no?  
Kaiosama: Está bien! Te contaré...  
[KAIOSAMA LE CUENTA A NAGISA SOBRE EL DIOS DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN BILLS]  
Kaiosama: ¿EH? ESCÓNDETE!  
[NAGISA SE INTENTA ESCONDER PERO YA ES MUY TARDE, BILLS Y WISS HAN LLEGADO]  
Nagisa: Quienes son ustedes?, Tú eres Bills?  
Wiss: Hola, No yo no soy Bills, mi nombre es Wiss, el que está al lado mío es Bills  
Nagisa: Ahhhh...  
Bills: Kaiosama, estoy buscando a la Diosa Pretty Cure, la has visto?  
Pensamiento de Nagisa: Ay... Están buscando a una Pretty Cure, por si las dudas me transformaré en la casa de Kaiosama  
[NAGISA SE LES ESCABULLE A BILLS Y WISS LOGRANDO ENTRAR A LA CASA DE KAIOSAMA Y TRANSFORMARSE]  
[CURE BLACK SALTA POR LA VENTANA]  
Cure Black: Hola, Soy Cure...  
[KAIOSAMA LE PEGA UN COSCORRÓN EN LA CABEZA A NAGISA]  
Kaiosama: SALUDA APROPIADAMENTE!  
Cure Black: Está Bien, B-Bu-Buenos... Buenos Días, Soy Cure Black  
Kaiosama: Exactamente  
Bills: Buenos Días, Cure Black, ¿Quiero hacerte una pregunta?  
Cure Black: Cual?  
Bills: Sabes algo de la leyenda de la Diosa Pretty Cure?  
Cure Black: No, yo solo sé la leyenda de la Súper Pretty Cure  
Bills: Ahh.. Ya veo  
Cure Black: Pero...  
Bills: Eh?  
Cure Black: ¿Quieres Pelear conmigo por un rato?  
Kaiosama: QUÉ? ESTÚPIDA! ¿QUIEN VA A QUERER UNA PELEA CONTRA UN DIOS?  
Cure Black: Y qué tiene de malo?  
Bills: Es cierto, Déjala divertirse  
Kaiosama: Está bien, pero yo no me haré responsable de lo que te pase  
Cure Black: Bien, te mostraré todas mis fases  
Bills: Quiero verlas  
Cure Black: Bien... Aquí Voy... AHHHHHHHHH...!  
[CURE BLACK CAMBIA A MAX HEART]  
Cure Black: Esta es mi fase Max Heart! AHHHHHHHHHHH!  
[CURE BLACK CAMBIA A MAX HEART 2]  
Cure Black: Esta es mi segunda fase de Max Heart, y ahora... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
[CURE BLACK CAMBIA A LA FASE PHOENIX]  
Cure Black: Ahora estoy en la fase Phoenix!  
Bills: Ya no tienes más?  
Cure Black: No, y no es por presumir pero en esta fase puedo vencer hasta con los ojos cerrados  
Bills: Está bien, comienza a luchar  
Cure Black: No me subestimes... Aquí voy  
[BILLS SONRÍE Y CURE BLACK VUELA HACIA BILLS PARA ATACARLO]  
[BILLS SE QUEDA QUIETO, CURE BLACK SE TELETRANSPORTA HACIA LA ESPALDA DE BILLS Y LE INTENTA GOLPEAR PERO BILLS COLOCA SU MANO PARA PROTEGERSE, SEGUIDO BILLS ARROJA A CURE BLACK HACIA OTRO SITIO, CURE BLACK SE LEVANTA Y BILLS YA ESTÁ ENFRENTE DE ELLA, BILLS GOLPEA A CURE BLACK CON UN DEDO Y LA ESTAMPA CONTRA EL PLANETA DE KAIOSAMA, SEGUIDO CURE BLACK VUELA Y SE LIMPIA LA SANGRE QUE LE SALIÓ EN LA BOCA, BILLS LA RETA DE NUEVO Y CURE BLACK SE IRRITA E INTENTA GOLPEAR A BILLS PERO NO FUNCIONA, CURE BLACK MANDA UN PUÑETAZO PERO BILLS LA ESQUIVA SALTANDO Y TOMANDO SU PUÑO COMO IMPULSO, CURE BLACK HACE UN BARRIDO Y SE DA LA VUELTA, CURE BLACK INTENTA DARLE UN GOLPE MUY FUERTE A BILLS EN LA CABEZA PERO ÉSTE LA ESQUIVA HACIENDO QUE CURE BLACK GOLPEE EL PLANETA DE KAIOSAMA Y LO ATRAVIESE POR COMPLETO]  
Kaiosama: [ASUSTADO] OHHHHHHHH...!  
[CURE BLACK SE ENOJA, BILLS APARECE DETRÁS DE ELLA, CURE BLACK VOLTEA LA MIRADA PERO BILLS YA ESTABA DETRÁS DE ELLA, BILLS HACE UN GOLPE DE KARATE EN LA NUCA DE CURE BLACK HACIÉNDOLA DESMAYAR Y DESTRANSFORMAR]  
Bills: No era tan poderosa como pensaba, vamos a buscarla en la tierra

[YURI TSUKIKAGE ESTÁ ENTRENANDO EN LA CÁMARA DE GRAVEDAD]  
Kaiosama: Yuri, Me eschuchas?  
Yuri: Sí, te escucho, Qué sucede?  
Kaiosama: El Dios de la Destrucción Bills ha despertado y está buscando a la Diosa Pretty Cure en la tierra!  
Yuri: O sea que él vendrá?  
Kaiosama: Sí, ten cuidado, cualquier provocación y él destruirá la tierra  
Yuri: Eso es terrible, tendré cuidado  
[YURI SALE DE LA CÁMARA DE GRAVEDAD Y SE DIRIGE A LA PUERTA DE LA ESCUELA DE HADAS]  
Bills: Hola, Señorita Yuri  
Yuri: [PENSAMIENTO: Este tipo me conoce] Eh.. Buenos Días tengan ustedes  
Bills: Tú me conoces?  
Yuri: Eh.. yo... no  
Bills: Era de esperarse, recuerdas a Sabaku, tu padre, yo estuve en una fiesta con él y tú nos estabas mirando  
[FLASHBACK]

BILLS Y WISS ESTAN COMIENDO  
SABAKU ESTÁ ATRAPADO Y HERIDO EN UNA PILA DE ROCAS  
YURI ESTABA VIÉNDOLOS SORPRENDIDA POR LO QUE LE HICIERON A SU PADRE

[TERMINA FLASHBACK]  
Yuri: El Dios de la Destrucción... Bills  
Bills: Vayamos directo al grano...  
Wiss: Señor Bills, no se apresure tanto  
Bills: Quiero terminar con esto!  
Wiss: Jo jo jo, tú y tu impaciencia  
Bills: [refunfuñando] este tipo y su lentitud  
Bills: Pero... [aparece al lado de Yuri] tu conoces a la Diosa Pretty Cure  
Yuri: Lo siento, yo no la conozco  
[LLEGA HIKARI A SALUDAR]  
Hikari: Señorita Yuri, son tus amigos  
Yuri: Ehhh...  
Hikari: Oh, se ven muy formales, que tal si vienen con nosotras? Oh perdón, mi nombre es Hikari  
Bills y Wiss: Buenos Días, Señorita Hikari  
Hikari: Wow! Qué educación! Vengan con nosotras, hay algo muy divertido allá adentro  
Bills: Estaremos muy encantados de ir  
[YURI RETIRA ORDINARIAMENTE A HIKARI]  
Yuri: Oye, ¿Porqué les dijiste eso?  
Hikari: Quiero invitarlos, no tiene nada de malo, además se ven como buenas personas  
Bills: No te preocupes, no pasará nada... aún  
[BILLS Y WISS SE VAN A LA ESCUELA DE HADAS]  
[CUANDO BILLS Y WISS LLEGAN SON RECIBIDAS POR LAS PRECURE Y SUS MASCOTAS,  
BILLS BAILA CON HONOKA, WISS COME Y MIYUKI LO ACOMPAÑA, TODOS ANIMAN A BILLS PARA QUE ÉSTE BAILE BREAKDANCE Y YURI SIGUE SORPRENDIDA]  
[MAJIN BUU ESTÁ COMIENDO PASTELES]  
[BILLS LLEGA]  
Bills: Me quieres dar un poco de esos pasteles?  
Majin Buu: Esos pasteles son míos  
Bills: Pero tienes muchos, regálame aunque sea uno por favor  
Majin Buu: No [MAJIN BUU VACILA A BILLS Y SE COME TODOS LOS PASTELES]  
[BILLS SE ENOJA]  
Bills: Acabas de hacerme enojar y ya sabes lo que eso significa  
Majin Buu: No sé ni me interesa  
Bills: Grrr... Significa... QUE DESTRUIRÉ LA TIERRAAAAAAAAAA!  
[BILLS EXPULSA UN AURA MALIGNA]  
[TODAS LAS PRECURE ESTÁN EN PIE DE LUCHA]  
[LLEGA YURI]  
[MAJIN BUU SE LLENA DE RABIA Y ATACA A BILLS PERO ÉSTE LANZA A MAJIN BUU HACIA UN ESTANQUE CON UN KIAI]  
Hikari: Qué Pasa?  
Yuri: [Nerviosa] Por favor señor, no destruya la tierra  
[EL DIRECTOR DE LA ESCUELA DE HADAS DA LA ORDEN DE ATAQUE]  
Director: Al Ataque!  
[TODAS LAS PRECURE SE VAN A ATACAR A BILLS PERO SON VENCIDAS UNA TRAS OTRA]  
[HONOKA SE CONVIERTE EN MYSTIC WHITE Y ATACA A BILLS]  
Bills: Acabaré con este panzón y con los que interfieran  
[HONOKA INTENTA GOLPEAR A BILLS POR LA ESPALDA PERO ÉSTE LA COJE Y LA GOLPEA CON LA CABEZA DE MAJIN BUU, SEGUIDO LE PEGA UNA PATADA EN EL VIENTRE A HONOKA Y OTRA PATADA A MAJIN BUU]  
[HONOKA Y MAJIN BUU SON VENCIDOS FÁCILMENTE]  
Hikari: Porqué haces eso?  
Bills: Tú Cállate!  
[BILLS LE PEGA UNA CACHETADA A HIKARI]  
Yuri: [COMIENZA A ENOJARSE] Maldito! Ya me cansé! Acabaré contigo!  
[YURI SE CONVIERTE EN CURE MOONLIGHT Y SE VA A LUCHAR CONTRA BILLS]

[CURE MOONLIGHT VUELA A ATACAR A BILLS, ÉSTE LA RECIBE CON UN PUÑO EN LA CARA, CURE MOONLIGHT SE RESISTE Y COMIENZA UNA LUCHA FEROZ]  
[MIENTRAS TANTO EN UN PUESTO SE SUSHI CERCANO, EL VENDEDOR ESTÁ SORPRENDIDO POR LA PELEA DE CURE MOONLIGHT Y BILLS]  
Wiss: Buen hombre, como se llama esto  
Vendedor: Ah! Esto se llama Sushi, pruébelo  
[WISS COME UN POCO DE SUSHI Y QUEDA ENCANTADO]  
Wiss: Esto está muy delicioso, me llevo unos cuantos  
[CURE MOONLIGHT ATACA A BILLS CON EL "MOONLIGHT SILVER IMPACT" Y ÉSTE LO RESISTE, SEGUIDO CURE MOONLIGHT SE SORPRENDE, EN LA TIERRA UN CARRO SE ACERCA Y LA GENTE SE IMPRESIONA]  
Mujer Policía: Algo muy raro está ocurriendo en ese lugar  
[BILLS APROVECHA QUE CURE MOONLIGHT DEJÓ DE ATACAR Y LE PEGÓ UNA PATADA EN UN PUNTO VITAL HACIÉNDOLA CAER Y DESTRANSFORMAR]  
[TSUBOMI LLEGA PARA AYUDARLA]  
Tsubomi: Señorita Yuri!  
Yuri: No te preocupes, estoy bien, tengo más resistencia que tú y Erika  
Tsubomi: Eso se nota (sarcásticamente)  
Yuri: Es el ser más poderoso del universo, un Dios de la Destrucción, no te metas con él  
Tsubomi: Ya me dió una paliza, no quiero que me de otra  
[NAGISA ESTABA VIENDO LA PELEA DETRÁS DE UN ARBUSTO Y BUSCANDO UNA ESTRATEGIA PARA VENCER A BILLS]  
[SEGUIDO NAGISA APARECE EN EL LUGAR DE LA PELEA]  
Bills: Eres tú nuevamente  
Nagisa: Sí, soy yo, ya tengo un plan para vencerte  
Bills: Si, transfórmate en la Diosa Pretty Cure  
Nagisa: Y qué pasará si no lo hago?  
Bills: Sencillamente, destruiré la tierra  
Nagisa: Rayos... Está bien pero el detalle es...  
Bills: Mmmmm?  
Nagisa: ... Que no sé transformarme  
Bills: Búscate una manera si no destruiré la tierra  
Nagisa: [pensando] Qué podemos hacer... Ah! Ya sé! [hablando normal] Aida venga por favor  
Aida: Sí?  
Nagisa: Necesito que cojas las esferas del dragón e invoques a Shenlong  
Aida: Sí pero como lo invoco?  
Nagisa: Diciendo "Sal de Ahí, Shenlong"  
Aida: Ahhh...  
Nagisa: Al rato las acompaño  
[NAGISA SE DIRIGE HACIA DONDE ESTÁ AIDA Y LAS ESFERAS DEL DRAGÓN]  
Aida: Sal de Ahí, Shenlong!  
[SHENLONG SALE DE LAS ESFERAS DEL DRAGÓN]  
Shenlong: Díganme cual es su deseo  
[BILLS Y WISS LLEGAN A ESE LUGAR]  
Shenlong: Oh, Qué sorpresa, Señor Bills, Señor Wiss, Buenos Días  
Bills y Wiss: Buenos Días, Shenlong  
Nagisa: Shenlong, una pregunta, como puedo transformarme en la Diosa Pretty Cure?  
Shenlong: Eso no es un deseo pero les contestaré la pregunta, para convertirse en la Diosa Pretty Cure se necesitan como mínimo 6 Cures del equipo rosado que tengan

corazón puro, se deben agarrar de las manos y formar un círculo y quien pueda acumular más poder se convertirá automáticamente en la Diosa Pretty Cure  
Nagisa: Ahh...  
Shenlong: Ahora sí, cual es su deseo?  
Nagisa: Solo era para eso  
Shenlong: Entonces, hasta la próxima  
[SHENLONG DESAPARECE Y LAS ESFERAS SE ESPARCEN]  
Nagisa: Muy Bien Bills, te complaceré, Saki, Nozomi, Love, Hibiki, Tsubomi vengan por favor!  
[LAS PRECURE MENCIONADAS SE VAN HACIA NAGISA Y FORMAN UN CÍRCULO, SEGUIDO COMIENZAN A BRILLAR CON UN AURA ROSADA]  
[AL CABO DE UN TIEMPO CURE BLACK SE DA CUENTA DEL AUMENTO BRUSCO DE PODER]  
Yuri: Chicas, eso no sirve!  
Cure Black: Porqué?  
Yuri: Lo que ví fue un aumento de poder en tí (cure black) y lo que se necesita es una transformación, traten con las otras precure restantes  
Cure Black: Bien, Hibiki, Miyuki, Aida, únanse al circulo!  
Bills: Lo harán de nuevo, ojalá salga  
[AHORA LAS PRECURE: CURE BLACK, CURE BLOOM, CURE DREAM, CURE PEACH, CURE BLOSSOM, CURE MELODY, CURE HAPPY Y CURE HEART SE REUNEN Y COMIENZA A BRILLAR UN AURA ROSA

INTENSA]  
[COMIENZAN LAS VISIONES, PRIMERO SALE LA GALAXIA, LUEGO 2 FIGURAS ROJAS DE PRECURE]  
[CURE BLACK COMIENZA A LEVITAR BAJO UN AURA AZUL]  
[SE EXPANDEN UNAS ONDAS DE ENERGÍA Y COMIENZAN A SALIR UNOS RAYOS]  
[TODAS LAS PRECURE SE ALEJAN]  
[CURE BLACK SE DESPRENDE DEL AURA AZUL Y SALE LA DIOSA PRECURE BLACK]

PARTE 2  
NUEVA VERSIÓN DE LA PELÍCULA FANON:  
PRETTY CURE ALL STARS NEW STAGE 3: BATTLE OF GODS

[LA DIOSA PRETTY CURE BLACK BAJA Y TODAS SE IMPRESIONAN POR LA CABELLERA ROJA, LOS OJOS ROJOS Y EL TRAJE ROJO BRILLANTE]  
Cure White: Eres tú, Black?  
Shiny Luminosa: Sí, es ella, cambió mucho  
Wiss: Allá está, Señor Bills, esa es la Diosa Pretty Cure  
Bills: Vaya, ya era hora  
Diosa Pretty Cure Black: Oye, esta es la transformación que tú me dices, La Diosa Pretty Cure?  
Bills: Efectivamente, ahora comprobaré mis sospechas  
[LA DIOSA CURE BLACK Y BILLS SE DIRIGEN HACIA UNA ZONA ROCOSA Y COMIENZA UNA LUCHA FEROZ]  
[BILLS GOLPEA A CURE BLACK Y LE DEJA UN RASGUÑO EN LA MEJILLA DE DONDE LE SALE SANGRE]  
Bills: Veo que tienes resistencia  
Diosa Cure Black: Es verdad  
[LOS 2 CHOCAN ENTRE SÍ Y COMIENZA UNA LLUVIA DE GOLPES]  
[CURE BLACK ES ARROJADA POR BILLS HACIA UNA ZONA MARÍTIMA ATRAVESANDO UNA GRAN ROCA]  
[BILLS LE PEGA A CURE BLACK Y LA MANDA AL MAR]  
[AL CABO DE UN RATO CURE BLACK SALE DEL AGUA Y SIGUEN PELEANDO PERO AHORA EN LA CIUDAD, CURE BLACK LE COJE VENTAJA A BILLS Y LE DA UNA PALIZA EN LA CIUDAD SIN DESTRUIR

NINGÚN EDIFICIO]  
[YA ENCIMA DE LA CIUDAD...]  
Bills: Wow! Me dejaste sorprendido, ese es el poder de la diosa precure  
Diosa Cure Black: Sí, yo también estoy sorprendida, este es un gran poder, aunque lo malo es que me siento un poco más niña de lo que era antes, como si tuviera 10

años  
Bills: El caso es... QUE NO BAJES LA GUARDIA!  
[BILLS LE PEGA UNA PATADA EN EL VIENTRE A CURE BLACK Y ELLA CONTRAATACA]  
[COMIENZA OTRA LLUVIA DE PUÑOS Y PATADAS EN EL CIELO, LA GENTE DE LA TIERRA LOS MIRA Y SE ASOMBRAN]  
[BILLS MANDA A VOLAR A LA DIOSA PRECURE A UN BOSQUE]  
Cure White: Vamos a seguirles  
Cure Melody: Sí, vamos todas  
[LAS PRECURE SE VAN VOLANDO (LITERALMENTE) HACIA EL BOSQUE DONDE CURE BLACK Y BILLS LUCHAN]  
Cure Melody: Es una lucha de titanes  
[CURE BLACK SE LEVANTA Y LOGRA PEGARLE A BILLS, SEGUIDO ÉSTE LA VUELVE A ARROJAR HACIA LA ZONA ROCOSA DONDE COMENZARON LA PELEA, BILLS HACE QUE CURE BLACK ATRAVIESE

UNA MONTAÑA Y PASE POR EL LADO DE UN DINOSAURIO ANTES DE QUE LOGRE ATERRIZAR DE PIE, CUANDO LOS 2 IBAN A CHOCAR SUS GOLPES, MISTERIOSAMENTE CAEN A UNA CUEVA Y COMIENZA

LA LUCHA FINAL]  
[BILLS VA LENTAMENTE HACIA CURE BLACK Y LUEGO LA GOLPEA, DESPUÉS LA TRASLADA UNOS CUANTOS METROS Y COMIENZA A LANZARLE UNA RÁFAGA DE PUÑOS]  
Bills: Vamos, no que la muy muy?  
Diosa Cure Black: Eso intento... AHHHH! Eh?!  
[CURE BLACK PIERDE LA TRANSFORMACIÓN DE LA DIOSA PRECURE, BILLS SE ALEGRA Y HACE CAER A CURE BLACK LUEGO LE PEGA OTROS PUÑETAZOS, CURE BLACK VUELA HACIA ÉL Y LO VACILA

CON LA TELETRANSPORTACIÓN, BILLS SE ENOJA Y COMIENZA A DISPARAR UNA RÁFAGA DE ESFERAS DE ENERGÍA]  
Cure Black: Oye, ten cuidado con eso!  
Bills: No me importa lo que pase  
[CURE BLACK LOGRA ESQUIVAR LOS ATAQUES Y LE PEGA A BILLS POR LA ESPALDA, ÉSTE SE ENOJA MÁS Y ARROJA ENERGÍA EN TODAS DIRECCIONES HACIENDO QUE LA CUEVA SE DESPLOME Y

LAS ROCAS CAIGAN ENCIMA DE CURE BLACK YA QUE BILLS LOGRA SALIR DE AHÍ]  
Bills: Me causa placer destruir este planeta  
[CURE BLACK QUEDA INCONCIENTE POR UN RATO Y AL OIR LO QUE DIJO BILLS, ELLA DESPIERTA FURIOSA Y LE GRITA...]  
Cure Black: LA DESTRUCCIÓN NO DEBE CAUSARTE PLACEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRR!  
[CURE BLACK SALE DE LAS ROCAS CON UN PODER RENOVADO]  
Cure White: Chicas, sienten ese ki?  
Cure Heart: Sí, lo siento, es de Black?  
Cure White: Así es, desde cuando se volvió tan fuerte?  
Cure Melody: Seguramente lo vencerá  
[CURE BLACK Y BILLS VUELAN HACIA EL ESPACIO Y COMIENZA OTRA LUCHA]  
Bills: Ya me cansé de este jueguito, destruiré la tierra cueste lo que me cueste!  
[BILLS CARGA LA SÚPER ESFERA DEL DIOS DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN Y LA MANDA CONTRA LA TIERRA, PERO CURE BLACK LA BLOQUEA]  
[CUANDO CURE BLACK BLOQUEA EL ATAQUE COMIENZA A VER IMÁGENES DE HONOKA, HIKARI Y LAS DEMÁS PRECURE Y ABSORBE EL PODER DEL ATAQUE]  
Bills: Qué? Absorbiste el ataque, esta vez no fallaré  
[BILLS CARGA UNA SEGUNDA SUPER NOVA Y LA ENVÍA NUEVAMENTE]  
[CURE BLACK DE UN MOMENTO A OTRO SE CONVIERTE EN LA DIOSA PRECURE DE NUEVO, SE MUESTRA EL OJO DE NAGISA QUE CAMBIA DE CAFÉ A ROJO, LAS ALAS LE SALEN Y LE DA MÁS

POTENCIA PARA RESISTIR EL ATAQUE, PERO ÉSTE ES MUY FUERTE Y CURE BLACK DECIDE HACER EL "KAME HAME HA RENACIDO"]  
Diosa Cure Black: Kaaaaaaa... Meeeeee...  
[CURE BLACK LEVANTA LAS MANOS HACIA EL CIELO, LAS JUNTA Y SALEN UNAS LUCES ENTRE ROJAS Y NARANJAS, LUEGO LAS UBICA EN LA CADERA HACIA ATRÁS]  
Diosa Cure Black: Haaaaaaa... Meeeeee... HAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!  
[CURE BLACK ARROJA SU KAME HAME HA RENACIDO Y CONTRARRESTA EL ATAQUE DE BILLS]  
[DESPUÉS DE MANDAR A VOLAR EL ATAQUE DE BILLS, CURE BLACK SE DESTRANSFORMA Y QUEDA COMO NAGISA MISUMI PERO CON LA ROPA ROTA Y RESPIRANDO EN EL ESPACIO]  
Bills: Te rindes?  
Nagisa: Sí, me rindo, me he quedado sin fuerza  
Bills: Con gusto destruiría la tierra pero yo también me quedé sin fuerza  
Nagisa: [risa breve] eso es cierto  
Bills: Al fín he comprobado que la diosa precure no era tan poderosa como esperaba, ese pez oráculo exageró, ¿Quieres que te diga algo?  
Nagisa: Qué?  
Bills: Wiss es mi maestro de artes marciales  
[NAGISA Y BILLS VEN A WISS COMIENDO UNA ENSALADA DE FRUTAS]  
Wiss: Mmmm... Esto está delicioso... Ayyy! [esconde la comida]  
Bills: Hay 12 universos y este es el universo 7, cada universo tiene su Dios de la destrucción  
[WISS GOLPEA A BILLS EN LA NUCA Y SE LO LLEVA]  
Wiss: No te preocupes, despertará dentro de 3 años  
[WISS SE VA CON BILLS Y NAGISA SE LAS ARREGLA PARA LLEGAR A LA TIERRA]  
[CUANDO NAGISA LLEGA A LA TIERRA...]  
Honoka: Nagisa, hola!  
Nagisa: Ah, Hola chicas, nos volvemos a ver  
Hibiki: Oye, que pasó con ese gato?  
Nagisa: Se fue, y creo que no volverá  
Yuri: Misumi!  
Nagisa: Eh?  
Yuri: Buena pelea, pero la próxima vez yo seré la Diosa Precure, entendiste?  
Nagisa: Sí, Yuri y su orgullo  
[TODAS LAS CHICAS RÍEN]  
Tsubomi: Porqué atacaste a ese monstruo cuando él le pego a Hikari?  
Yuri: Eh... Yo... es que... [se pone colorada] QUERÍA PROTEJERLA! o al menos eso creo!  
Erika: Yo no lo creo, es por otra cosa verdad?  
Yuri: Erika, no me moleste más  
Tsubomi: Ayyyy... Diga la verdad, de acá a cuando tú protejes a la gente?  
Yuri: Mmmmmm... Sabes que sí, adoro protejer a las personas y fue por eso fue que ataqué a ese monstruo  
Tsubomi: Eso es  
[YURI SE RÍE]  
[DENDE CURA A NAGISA Y TODAS SE VAN A SUS CASAS]  
[CUANDO NAGISA LLEGA A CASA...]  
Rie Misumi (mamá de Nagisa): Jovencita! ¿Donde estabas? Estaba muy preocupada por tí!  
Nagisa: Eh... Mamá... es... que... yo...  
Rie Misumi: SABES QUE HORA ES?! ES TODO! YA NO VUELVES A SALIR CON TUS AMIGAS!  
Nagisa: Eso no es justo!, ES INCREÍBLE!  
[TODAS LAS PRECURE MENOS MAKOTO KENZAKI FUERON CASTIGADAS POR SUS FAMILIAS]  
[SUENA EL ENDING MIENTRAS SE MUESTRAN IMÁGENES DE LA PELÍCULA]  
-


End file.
